


Мифология с конями

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [3]
Category: Alternative Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: У Свадильфари есть четыре копыта, руки, хвост, человеческий торс, короткие, лохматые темные волосы и нахальная сами-знаете-чья улыбка, а у Локи — ноги, длиннее, чем у Сиф.





	Мифология с конями

Юный Локи полон нехороших подозрений.

Ему всего сто шестнадцать, а кентавру… кентавру неизвестно сколько. Но Фарри старый и хитрый, это точно видно. Лучится морщинками в уголках глаз и постоянно издевается над асгардцем.

Берет и тянет лапу куда-то к его заднице — а оказывается, что он собирался взять чертеж со стола.

А потом берет и тянет лапу куда-то к щеке Локи, а когда тот уже краснеет, оказывается, что кентавр просто показывал ростовые отметины на отвесе за его спиной.

Великан Хримтурс бродит где-то на заднем плане, таскает тяжелые блоки, ворочает рычаги, рычит, слушается. Наверняка вся задумка с женитьбой-наградой на Фрее — идея кентавра. Гад он. Посмеивается, сверкает глазами. И лапы тянет.

«Ну и чем такого отвлекать, папа Один?» — мрачно думает маленький Локи.

Больше всего Локи раздражает то, что Фарри многозадачен. Как отвлечь существо, которое способно рисовать чертеж, рассказывать анекдот и выстукивать копытами ритм песни, которую Локи спел три недели назад? А еще и следить за этим простофилей Хримтурсом, которого без присмотра не оставишь.

Иногда Локи подозревает во всем происходящем какую-то огромную, непонятную, хитро спрятанную каверзу. Почему, например, «коня» зовут именно Свадильфари, ровно по традиции подземных альвов? Что это за странная такая порода, почему он низкорослый и лохматый, когда все известные Локи кентавры не меньше пяти локтей в холке? Почему он вдруг помогает йотуну, который может связать от силы шесть слов «Я построю стену, я возьму Фрейю!»? Фрейя, кстати, в ужасе. До окончания срока остался всего месяц, а стена уже закончена и — на радость Фарри — Хримтурс сидит в тенечке и лепит из камня будущие неприступные ворота.

И что же со всем этим все-таки делать?

Один выразился более чем ясно: как хочешь, Локи, а чтобы этот дурацкий договор был расторгнут. И не по нашей инициативе, имей в виду. Хоть голым перед строителями станцуй, но чтобы они не успели закончить в срок. Ага, конечно. Перед ними станцуешь.

Впрочем…

Это немыслимо, конечно, но почему-то Локи подозревает, что Фарри бы отвлекся. Наверное. Возможно. Иногда он так смотрит на бога темными, почти не улыбающимися в этот момент глазами, что Локи и самому кажется, будто он сейчас раздевается. Медленно, неторопливо снимая вещь за вещью: сначала пояс раскрывает тяжелые зубцы пряжек, потом распускается шнуровка верхней туники, затем за раскрытым воротом вот-вот покажется белое горло…

Локи сглатывает, краснеет и прячет взгляд. Он не очень хорошо понимает, что происходит, асов и асинь у Локи не было, только книжки, заклинания и руны, и умная мама, которая предупреждала: если на тебя смотрят слишком долго и слишком внимательно, будь осторожен. Будь очень осторожен.

Но Фарри не смотрит слишком долго. Внимательно — да, но взгляд он отводит быстро и улыбается как ни в чем не бывало, а потом рассказывает байки и разные истории про другие миры и волшебных существ, а еще рассказывает, как именно работают его чертежи и зачем он пользуется противоположными по смыслу рунами, чтобы сделать стену Асгарда воистину нерушимой.

Фарри нравится Локи: он сам почти как книга, одна из тех, которые любит еще маленький бог, огромная, многостраничная книга с замками и тысячью полезных знаний, его никак не удается прочитать в один заход, а тем паче выучить наизусть. Чего только не находится в этой книге: и маршруты небесных тел, и законы мирового тяготения, и составы металлов и сплавов, а еще иногда Локи переворачивает страницу и обнаруживает там вещи, от которых его чуточку оттопыренные уши горят жарким огнем.

— Как ты думаешь… — вкрадчиво-вкрадчиво улыбается Фарри, когда в одной из окон башни над стеной мелькают золотые волосы Фрейи: богиня любви не меньше Локи беспокоится об отрицательном исходе дела. Хримтурс сопит внизу, ворочая одну за другой тяжелые плиты камня, его бедра немного толще тощего Локи целиком. Фарри лежит-прячется в тени развесистого дерева, а бог коварства, недовольно нахохлившись, сидит рядом.

— Как ты думаешь, — низко и мягко говорит кентавр, и у Локи почему-то замирает дыхание, — насколько захватывающей будет их первая брачная ночь?

Локи возмущенно пихает Фарри локтем в бок. Ужасно. Воображение Локи слишком живое, даже несмотря на то, что опыта у Локи никакого. Ему отлично представляется рассыпанное золото волос, слепяще белая кожа, вскрики и писк, почему-то не совсем жалобные, и огромные движущиеся тяжелые мышцы. Локи горячо. Зачем Фарри это делает? Зачем он вообще все это делает: помогает йотуну, строит стену, издевается над Локи, берет его за подбородок, запрокидывает ему голову и… ох. Локи становится совсем горячо.


End file.
